Un Feliz Cumpleaños
by Hechizero15
Summary: Misty cumple su mayoria de edad y lo que deberia ser una noche de dicha y felicidad, a su juzgar falta algo muy importante... El regalo mas preciado... [One Shot]


**Un Feliz Cumpleaños**

Ya era de noche en la ciudad Celeste, eran alrededor de las 10:00 p.m., y en el gimnasio de dicha ciudad una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo, habían cientos de personas, música a todo volumen, regalos a montón y una inmensa torta, y no era para menos si es que la menor de las hermanas fantásticas estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad; el ambiente estaba lleno de festejos y mucha alegría, pero la cumpleañera estaba muy deprimida, estaba rodeada de sus hermanas mayores, quienes la habían sorprendido con esta fiesta, y también estaban sus amigos, Brock, quien estaba persiguiendo a la enfermera Joy y a la oficial Jenny; May y Drew, quienes desde que llegaron a la fiesta no se habían separado y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si tenían alguna relación lo negaban aunque esto se sabía que era una mentira por la forma en que se celaban el no al otro; Dawn y Paul, estos últimos no se soportaban cuando llegaron a la fiesta pero hasta este momento se encontraban bailado juntos; y Tracey, este último se encontraba ayudando a Daisy la hermana mayor de Misty.

Si, el ambiente era genial pero para Misty todo iba fatal puesto que faltaba una persona muy importante para ella…

-¿Por qué Ash?, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte otra vez de viaje?- se lamentaba la joven cumpleañera... Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus lamentos.

-Misty, prepárate para picar la torta- se escucho la voz de Lily del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Te espero?, ¿necesitas ayuda?- termino preguntando Lily.

-No hermana en unos minutos bajo- respondió Misty sin mucho ánimos…

Y así fue, después de casi 10 minutos, Misty bajó, se veía realmente hermosa con un precioso vestido azul cielo que brillaba al ser iluminado, además llevaba el pelo suelto con una pequeña flor que apenas le recogía la pollina…

En ese instante en las afueras de la ciudad, un joven no muy alto y de complexión media corría con su Pikachu al hombro.

-Esos idiotas del Equipo Rokect, me hicieron perder mucho tiempo será mejor que me apresure, aunque ya voy tarde…- decía el joven entrenador.

-¡Pika Pi!…- se limito a decir su compañero y amigo eléctrico.

Una vez terminada toda la ceremonia, el corte de la torta y el baile de vals, Misty pido un tiempo a solas y subió a una de los balcones del gimnasio que miraba a la entrada…

-Hummm… Bueno… quizás no sea tiempo de que este contigo todavía, por lo menos hasta que cumplas tú sueño… me pregunto si donde estas te acordaste de mi cumpleaños…- decía una triste Misty…

-No importa donde este siempre me acordare de mis amigos y sobre todo de ti Misty- Una voz dijo en las espaldas de Misty quien se voltio de inmediato y se quedo totalmente sorprendida, Misty sentía una rara mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en su estomago ahí estaba, enfrente de ella, la persona que más quería que estuviera con ella, el inconsciente dueño de su corazón…

-Lamento llegar tan tarde pero el Equipo Rokect….- Ash no pudo terminar su frase pues fue sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de su amiga…

-Te extrañe, te extrañe demasiado Ash- decía entre sollozos Misty, a la vez que abrazaba al entrenador como si se pudiera ir en cualquier instante…

-Yo también te extrañe y déjame decirte algo- Dijo Ash para luego tomar a la entrenadora de pokémon de agua por el rosto para que fijara su mirada en el –Feliz Cumpleaños, espero me perdones por no haberte traído ningún regalo, pero como te decía el equipo Rokect…- Pero un dedo que se poso en sus labios le impido seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes por eso el mejor regalo es que estés aquí conmigo- dijo Misty en un tono muy animado y un tanto seductor –Que te parece si bajamos a bailar un rato- propuso una Misty decidida aprovechar al máximo al entrenador; Ash acepto muy gustoso su propuesta…

Ambos jóvenes se preparaban para salir del balcón y bajar a la pista de baile pero Misty detuvo al entrenador de paleta tomándolo por una mano, Misty se fue acercando de apoco a él hasta darle un beso en la mejilla y luego susurrarle –Gracias, por venir Ash- dicho esto echo a correr hasta pararse en la puerta del balcón

–veamos quien llega primero- dijo y siguió corriendo…

Ash estaba totalmente atontado por lo sucedido, ese simple beso en la mejilla le dejo un raro sentimiento pero después de unos cuantos segundos reacciono –¡Hey! Misty eso no es justo- decía Ash mientras corría y pensaba en ese raro sentimiento descubierto, _¿_ _que significara?_ era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del entrenador… **.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Otro de mis primeros fics, escrito en la celebracion del aniversario de un foro que marco una parte de mi vida, hoy lo publico y espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
